This invention is related to the field of dentistry. More specifically this invention is related to the field of dental chairs.
Dentists and hygienists need electricity, compressed air, vacuum, and water available at the dental chair when performing dental procedures. The dental chair is connected to utilities, typically through a junction box that supplies these various requirements, via a compressor, vacuum pump, fresh water plumbing and drain piping to various hand pieces (such as a drill). The junction box may be in a separate equipment room or in the base of the chair. Associated plumbing and controls distribute the compressed air and vacuum to ports in the dental chair and flexible conduits connect the ports to the various hand pieces. The dental chair is connected to these utilities by plumbing with connections either in the floor or an umbilical from the wall or ceiling.
This invention has as its primary object the provision of an attachment for dental chairs for supporting the various hand pieces and associated hardware used by a dentist, hygienist or other operator. The location of the various hand pieces and associated hardware must enable movement by the operator, when needed, and be in a convenient position relative to the mouth of a patient while in a recumbent position in the dental chair, reducing movement of the dentist and/or patient.
For certain individuals, going to a dentist may cause anxiety, nervousness, and or general phobic reactions. It would be desirable to keep the various hand pieces and associated hardware out of view of the patient in an effort to reduce such anxiety and the like.
Examples of various dental chairs and associated hardware include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,033 (Emerson) discloses an attachment to a dental chair for supporting various hand pieces. The attachment is located adjacent to a side of the chair for ready accessibility by a dentist.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,294 (Bell) discloses a self-contained dental chair with an integrated compressor, vacuum pump, water reservoir, waste container and associated fittings, wiring, and plumbing. The design allows the chair to be relocated without having to connect to facility air, water and waste.
U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2011/0195374 (Boren) discloses a mobile dental chair that includes an adjustable backrest, an adjustable headrest, integrated dental tools. Various utilities are provided in the base of the chair.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.